Many DC servo motor systems require that a motor rotate in only one direction or that it possess capabilities of high speed operation or greater acceleration in one direction than in the other direction. Prior art systems have given rise to pulse width modulated servo systems utilizing bi-directional amplifiers and the like to energize a motor so that energization of the motor is essentially the same for both directions of operation. This leads to unwarranted expenditures of time, energy, and unnecessary expense.